Fuga
by Hueto
Summary: ¿Qué paso antes de que Remus se presentara a la puerta de Harry? ¿Cómo se enteró de que iba s ser padre? Esto y más en el regalo navideño para Alhena Weasley.


_La magia y los personajes son de Rowling, yo sólo les rompo el corazón._

 _Esta historia es un regalo para **Alhena Weasley** en el Amigo Invisible Navideño 2015-2016 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_

* * *

 **Fuga**

«Calma» Me dije a mí misma intentado que las manos dejaran de temblarme y con ellas la bandeja con el té. «Puede que no sea nada»

Pero jamás me había pasado antes, no tanto. Lo máximo que me había retrasado era una semana. Pienso de inmediato en lo que hará Remus y una vez más reconsidero lo que estoy a punto de hacer.

No tiene caso armar un alboroto. Me convenzo de que no tiene por qué saber nada hasta que me haga la prueba, pero la verdad es que no quiero hacerla sin él.

—¿Dora?

Compongo una sonrisa y entro al cuarto de nuestra pequeña casa. Llegar a éste punto costó tanto trabajo, y sé que estoy pisando territorio frágil y peligroso, que el compromiso no es lo suyo, que el miedo le impide reconocer su propia felicidad pero no puede ser así para siempre. Inhalo fuertemente para darme valor y me siento en la cama junto a él.

—Buenos días. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Remus se examina el cuerpo, cerciorándose de que no se hizo daño a pesar de que tomó la poción matalobos, es un hábito que ha adquirido durante años y no se le ha quitado. Su mirada cae en la bandeja y me sonríe agradecido. Espero a que haya bebido un poco para decírselo, aun así se derrama un poco de bebida caliente en el pecho. Sale de la cama con gesto aturdido y no es hasta que se limpia un poco en el bañó que voltea a verme.

—¿Qué tan tarde es tarde? —su expresión es difícil de leer, como siempre se ha encerrado en sí mismo. Intento tomar su mano pero Remus se aparta como si mi tacto quemara. Estoy acostumbrada a que se ponga así de vez en cuando, pero no deja de doler, sobretodo ahora.

—Mes y medio.

Él entierra la cabeza en las manos y respira fuerte.

—Perdóname por favor —susurra. Quiero decirle que está siendo idiota, que aún no sabemos con exactitud lo que pasa y que si en verdad estoy embarazada, es algo bueno, maravilloso, especial. Pero sé que no me escuchará, al menos no hasta que vuelva a ser él mismo.

—Quería decírtelo antes de hacer la prueba.

Remus asiente y esta vez no se aparta cuando le pongo la mano en la rodilla. Lo abrazo y nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos. Al levantar la cara, se le ve tan acabado y frágil que me siento culpable por haberle causado tanta angustia.

—Hagámoslo —dice, y me apunta con su varita.

El haz de luz que sale de la varita me envuelve por completo, Remus y yo contenemos la respiración. Pasan los segundos y la luz sigue blanca, se puede ver el alivio en sus facciones y justo cuando está por bajar la varita, la luz cambia de color.

Y el mundo se tiñe de rojo.

* * *

Remus despierta agitado, y ahoga un grito de frustración con la almohada. Dora lo mira preocupada por un segundo pero recuerda que está enojada con él y le da la espalda, llevándose las cobijas a su lado de la cama.

La señal es clara y Remus se prepara para dormir en el sofá. Ignora el sollozo apagado de su mujer, en parte porque sabe que no puede hacer nada para consolarla y en parte porque también está enojado.

Se sirve agua en un vaso y la enfría con su varita hasta dejarla helada, siempre le calma sentir el frío recorriendo su cuerpo por dentro, congelando el ácido que se le ha acumulado en el estómago las últimas horas.

Las imágenes que ha intentado sacar de su cabeza se empeñan en permanecer ahí. Entre más las quiere ignorar más nítidas se vuelven: Un hermoso bebé que muerde a todo el que lo toca, una pequeña criatura que cada luna llena sufre una terrible y dolorosa transformación. Dora, dándose cuenta que no puede con esto, que no puede tener a dos hombres lobos en su vida y dejándole con su hijo... su hijo.

Eso es a lo que más le teme, a que su pequeño sea normal y descubra que su padre es un mounstro, que sea el único niño que no piense que su padre es un héroe. Remus avienta el vaso con todas sus fuerzas y éste se hace añicos contra la pared.

Estaba condenado, era un hombre maldito jugando a ser normal, dejándose llevar por la burbuja de felicidad en la que lo envolvía Dora y mintiéndose a sí mismo. Incluso James que lo amaba y lo aceptaba había nombrado padrino de su hijo a Sirius, porque sabía que a pesar de ser un vago irresponsable casi siempre, sería más seguro que confiar la vida de un bebé a una abominación.

James se había ido, Sirius se había ido y Peter estaba muerto para él. Todas las personas que alguna vez le importaron ya no estaban y no hubo nada que él pudiera haber hecho. Era un mal hijo, un mal amigo, un mal esposo y sería un mal padre.

Quería aventar más cosas, gritar, arañar, golpear, romper. Quería sacarse ésa sensación del cuerpo, la sensación de que todo iría mal si Dora seguía empeñada en tener a ese hijo. Pero no podía, porque ella era la persona más terca y obstinada del mundo. Le había dejado muy en claro que por nada del mundo suspendería el embarazo, aún tenía un par de cicatrices que aclaraban su postura.

Enterró la cara en las manos jalándose los cabellos de pura impotencia. Ella jamás lo escucharía, ella no entendería jamás. Así que era su trabajo hacerla entrar en razón.

Tomó su abrigo, reparó el vaso con un movimiento de varita y salió a la calle. A penas se cerró la puerta escuchó el grito de Dora y antes de poder pensar en volver desapareció.

—¡¿Remus?!

* * *

—¿A dónde vas? —mi voz hace eco por la casa y me levanto lo más rápido que puedo. Abro la puerta de la entrada y entra una ráfaga de viento frío. Tiemblo de pies a cabeza. Se ha ido. Me ha dejado.

Nos ha dejado.


End file.
